Where the Wild Students Are
by Electric Blue
Summary: Crossover with Daria. Ranma is now an exchange student at lawndale high. A nice normal place with normal people. Or so he thinks..........
1. Welcome to Lawndale High!

Where the Wild Students Are  
Crossover Fanfic by Kathryn Grover  
***  
  
Daria is property of MTV.  
Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
Please don't sue me, It's really not worth my Sick, Sad, Bank account.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
Welcome to Lawndale High!  
***  
  
It was the beginning of a new semester.  
  
After a very long and politically correct speech by the principal, the  
students filed out of the auditorium and into the cafeteria.  
  
And so did the daily gossip.  
  
Daria and Jane sat at a lunch table discussing the subject of the  
speech: There was a group of exchange students coming to Lawndale High.  
  
Jane: So your family is hosting one of the exchange students?  
  
Daria: Yeah, Brittany talked my mom into it. The one we're keeping is  
the nephew of her Karate teacher. She can't keep him because he's  
afraid of cats, and she's got a cheetah living in her back yard.  
  
Jane: What about his uncle?  
  
Daria: He's a cat breeder, specializing in crosses of Ragdoll and  
Egyptian Rex.  
  
Jane: Ouch. Kind of an odd thing to be afraid of though. Must've had a  
really bad childhood experience. So, what do you know about him? Is he  
cute?  
  
Daria: I've only seen one picture. He's cute, but I'm not making any  
judgements until he displays his personality. Apparently, he's the  
sports type, and if he turns out to be anything like Kevin, Then I'm  
gonna need those rubber walls in my bedroom. But according to his  
profile, he collects comic books, and is a Star Wars fan, so I'm  
guessing he's at least halfway normal.  
  
Jane: Halfway normal for a geek that is. What does your sister think?  
  
Daria: She's been arranging her clothes for the past week now. She  
wants to be prepared just in case he's dating material. But if he does  
turn out to be a sci-fi geek, I'll have a whole new way of annoying my  
sister for the next semester.  
  
Jane: Her reaction might be great artistic inspiration. Call me over  
when he arrives.  
  
Daria: His plane arrives at 6:00 tonight. I'll be waiting at home, if  
you want to join me, that's fine.  
  
Jane: Will be there. By the way, how's his English?  
  
Daria: I've heard it's pretty good. He did a lot of travelling as a kid.  
  
Jane: Then why bother being an exchange student?  
  
Daria: Maybe he has some annoying family members to avoid. I envy him,  
and pity him, at the same time. On one hand, he gets away from his  
annoying family, on the other hand, he gets to live in the same house  
as my sister. Bad sign.  
  
***  
  
*click*  
  
The remote control button was pressed, and a commercial aired.  
  
TV: Cursed waters turning people into animals? Animals turning into  
people? Soaking wet Jusenkyo Curses, Today, on Sick Sad World......  
  
Quinn came down the stairs, carrying some beauty item or another.  
  
Quinn: Daria, shouldn't you be getting ready for when the exchange  
student gets here?  
  
Daria: I'm ready.  
  
Quinn: You're not even going to halfway change your look to impress him?  
  
Daria: Why?  
  
Quinn: Why? I mean, look at you! I'm dressed in the latest fashions,  
and all you ever wear is that stupid outfit of yours.  
  
Daria: Hey, at least I'm not trying to attract a guy just so I can tell  
him off, like you attempt to do to nearly every other guy in the school.  
  
Quinn paused for a moment.  
  
Quinn: Oh, no! I forgot about the curlers!  
  
Quinn ran upstairs. The doorbell rang. Daria got up and answered the  
door, in her usual monotonous manner.  
  
Jane: Hey, Daria. Is the exchange student here yet?  
  
Daria: Sorry. The parental units still haven't brought him back in  
their spaceship yet. You'll have to hang out with me, the only human in  
the family, and Quinn, the overly-fashionable vulcan, until they get  
back.  
  
Jane: What does that make me?  
  
Daria: Probably a Klingon.  
  
Jane: Watch our new friend show up in a red shirt. That would be a  
perfect finishing touch, wouldn't you say?  
  
Daria: Now, now Jane. You know as well as I do that creepy stuff  
happens when you refer to people as Star Trek characters behind their  
backs.  
  
Jane: Like you were doing with your sister?  
  
Daria: Nah, I think it would be funny if her ears grew a few sizes.  
  
Jane: Maybe we could convince her that it's fashionable to have big  
ears, then recommend a plastic surgeon.  
  
Daria: And get the whole fashion club to follow on her trail? And what  
if it actually became a trend? Then we'd be responsible.  
  
Jane: Point taken. Let's wait for them to grow on their own.  
  
Quinn chose that moment to run down the stairs.  
  
Quinn: Has anybody seen my butterfly earrings?  
  
Quinn stopped to stare at Daria.  
  
Quinn: Daria, please change your clothes. You are so embarrassing.  
  
Quinn ran back up the stairs.  
  
Jane: Ya know, Daria, maybe you should take her advice.  
  
Daria: Say, WHAT?  
  
Jane: Yeah. If for some reason this guy goes for you, and she considers  
him dating material, it'll drive her even crazier than if he were a sci-  
fi geek.  
  
Daria: Nah. It'll only drive her nutso if he goes for me like I am. If  
I were to dress differently, she'd go on this major "I told you so"  
craze. Therefore, I'm staying this way.  
  
Jane: Actually, I was thinking of the "Bride of Frankenstein" costume  
in your closet.  
  
Daria: Oh, give the guy a break. It's his first day in Lawndale.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening interrupted this  
intelligent conversation.  
  
Helen: We're Home! Jake, take those bags upstairs.  
  
Jake: Why do I have ta drag the bags upstairs?  
  
Helen: Daria! Quinn! Come meet Ranma!  
  
Jane: Alrighty then, let's go size him up.  
  
Daria and Jane's attempts to get up from the couch were interrupted by  
Quinn jumping over the couch and running faster than a speeding bullet  
toward the front door. THEN, they made a second attempt.  
  
Jane: What's with your sister?  
  
Daria: She probably wants to tell the exchange student that I'm her  
cousin so that he won't tell the fashion club that I'm her sister.  
  
Jane: I'm hoping he's smarter than that.  
  
Daria: Don't worry, It said everything about our family relations in  
the host profiles. She has no way of pretending. Even if he is as dumb  
as Kevin.  
  
Jane: Don't jinx it.  
  
Daria and Jane arrive at the front door just as a conversation began.  
  
Quinn: And, if you prove to be proper dating material, I'll even let  
you sit at the far end of our lunch table........  
  
The exchange student was backed up against the wall, apparently afraid  
for his life.  
  
Ranma: Please, PLEASE let Daria be normal..........  
  
Daria(just entering room): Define "Normal".  
  
Ranma: How about, somebody who won't chase me around and tell me I have  
permission to date them?  
  
Daria: Close enough. I'm Daria, this is my friend, Jane.  
  
Jane: And don't worry about Quinn. She just thinks EVERY boy loves her.  
  
Ranma: Sorry if I was acting a little wierd back there. It's just she  
reminds me of somebody.  
  
Crashing noises emit from up the stairs.  
  
Helen(yelling from top of stairs): JAKE YOU IDIOT!  
  
Daria: And I think you've met my parents already. *looks at watch*  
Well, now, look at the time. The California State Demolition Derby  
championships are on in two minutes. Care to watch?  
  
Ranma: Sure.  
  
They all sit in front of the TV. What a perfect way to introduce an  
exchange student to American life!  
  
Daria: Oh, and Jane?  
  
Jane: Yeah?  
  
Daria: What were you saying about a red shirt?  
  
Crashing noises come from the TV.  
  
La la la la la!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Later that evening:  
  
***  
  
Daria sat in her room, reading, of all things, Moby Dick. Suddenly,  
Quinn decided to "grace" Daria with her presence, unannounced.  
  
Quinn: Alright! I want answers!  
  
Daria: It helps to have a question first.  
  
Quinn: Why did that guy go for you!  
  
Daria: Easy. He wanted a friend, not girlfriend. He didn't have any  
romantic interest in you.  
  
Quinn: Why's that? He isn't........you know........  
  
Daria: No, he's engaged.  
  
Quinn: He's ENGAGED? How do you know?  
  
Daria: He told us after Jane attempted to ask him out. Maybe if you had  
treated him like a human being, instead of treating him like those  
wimps who sit at your table, he would have told you that.  
  
Quinn: Aren't all guys like that?  
  
Daria: No. There's these things called personality types.  
  
Daria picks up a book and tosses it at her.  
  
Daria: See here, the enniagram. You might even learn how to catch an  
intelligent date.  
  
Quinn(walking off): Hmmm......  
  
Tossing Moby Dick aside, Daria slumped into bed, hearing the unbearably  
familiar noises of Brittany Spears in Quinn's room. Thus endeth another  
day.  
  
***  
  
The Next Morning.........  
  
***  
  
Quinn: Mom?  
  
Helen: Yes? What is it Quinn?  
  
Quinn: Do you prefer Basketball, or Piano music?  
  
As Quinn marked down the answers in her notebook, Daria was rummaging  
through the cuboard for her daily dose of Frosted Cheerios. Jake  
screamed over a cell phone. Helen tried her best not to ask Quinn if  
she'd been hit on the head recently.  
  
Helen: Daria, where's Ranma?  
  
Daria(grabbing the editorial section of the newspaper): Taking a shower.  
  
Helen: He better hurry, or he'll be late. Did he sleep in?  
  
Daria: Actually, he got up and went for a jog.  
  
Helen: How healthy. You should do that sometime.  
  
Daria: P.E. class is enough for me, thank you.  
  
Ranma just then came down the stairs.  
  
Helen: Well, good morning Ranma. Did you sleep well?  
  
Ranma: I kept hearing these wierd noises in the next room.  
  
Daria: That would be the evil demon known as Brittany Spears, who my  
sister has many CDs of.  
  
Helen: Quinn, you shouldn't be playing those late at night.  
  
Quinn: But I just bought that CD yesterday!  
  
Ranma: Oh, Brittany Spears! My fiance has a dartboard with her picture  
on it! I was wondering who that was.  
  
Quinn looked somewhat disgruntled. She picked up her notebook and left.  
  
Ranma: What's with her?  
  
Daria: You don't realize how easy you make my position as the older  
sister.  
  
***  
  
Sandy: So, Quinn, why isn't the exchange student sitting at our lunch  
table?  
  
Quinn: I'm not sure. But Daria gave me this book on personality types.  
She says it'll help us find guys that we'll actually like.  
  
Sandy: You would trust Daria on a matter of getting boys to like you?  
  
Quinn: Well, read it!  
  
While the fashion club started to argue whether the personality types  
6, 2, or 7 made better boyfriends, Daria and Jane had other things on  
mind.  
  
Jane: So, what do you think of this doodle I made of Upchuck today?  
Does it do him justice?  
  
Daria looked at the picture of what appeared to be  
Upchuck................in a guillotine.  
  
Daria: Only if you actually manage to get him IN the guillotine.  
  
Jane: Wanna see the blueprints?  
  
Daria: Do you have them with you?  
  
Jane: Unfortunately, no. They were too large and complex to fit in my  
binder. All I need is some bait.......  
  
Daria: Sorry, I'm not stupid enough.  
  
Jane: Anyway, do you have any idea why a cameraman from "Sick Sad  
World" was following Ranma around today before he beat him up?  
  
Daria: Not a clue. He might dress funny, and attract large amounts of  
girls, but he doesn't appear to be tabloid material. I'll let you know  
if any UFO's land.  
  
Jane: You lived in New Mexico for WAY too long, girl.  
  
Suddenly, the two were approched by a third, and slightly damp redhead.  
  
Ranma: Um, Daria?  
  
Daria and Jane looked up to see a redhead girl, in the same clothes  
Ranma had started school in.  
  
Daria: We're sorry, the Karate Exchange Student fan club has been moved  
to room 102.  
  
Ranma: Very funny, Daria. You guys know where I can get any hot water?  
  
Daria: Try the bathroom?  
  
Ranma: Um, you mind coming with me? I have to show you something.  
  
Jane: I have a feeling this is going to be very interesting. Besides,  
we got nothing better to do.  
  
They followed the girl who, they didn't know was Ranma.  
  
***  
  
Daria and Jane waited outside the restroom, as the redheadded girl  
entered the mens restroom carrying a styrofoam cup, much to their  
surprise.  
  
Jane: Man, that girl's wierd. I think I'll have some new painting  
subjects when I get home.  
  
Ranma then emerged again from the restroom, carrying a cup of hot water.  
  
Ranma: What I am about to show you is top secret.  
  
Daria: Go on......  
  
And the girl dumped the water over her head.  
  
Daria isn't often shocked. But then again, you don't often meet a  
victim of Jusenkyo. Jane on the other hand..........  
  
Jane: Hey, that was a neat trick! You do illusionist shows or something?  
  
Ranma: Actually, no. This was the result of some cursed spring my pop  
dragged me to when I was a freshman. Now I change into a girl whenever  
I'm hit with cold water. Observe.  
  
Ranma filled the cup in the drinking fountain and splashed himself  
again.  
  
Jane: That explains the TV tabloid guy.  
  
Daria: Just when I thought our school couldn't get any  
wierder...........  
  
It was at that fatal moment that Upchuck decided to appear.  
  
Upchuck: Why hello, Daria? Who is that beautiful girl next to you?  
  
Daria: It just got wierder.  
  
Upchuck: What is your name, my beauty?  
  
Ranma looked calm for a sec, then grabbed Upchucks hand and smashed him  
into a wall.  
  
Ranma: None of your buisiness, pervert!  
  
Jane(Studying the hole in the wall): Oooh, Upchuck sure made a good  
impression this time.  
  
Daria: Don't worry, Ranma. In exchange for what you just did, your  
secret is safe with us.  
  
***  
  
Well, how's it going so far? I'd really appreciate some comments, as I  
usually wait until I'm completely finished before releasing any of a  
fanfiction.  
  
I'd also like to add one more thing.............SPEAR  
BRITTANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. Pizza What?

Where the Wild Students are.  
Fanfic by Kathryn Grover  
  
***  
I do not own any characters used here. They belong to their respective  
owners.  
***  
  
Note: I got a LOT of response from the first chapter of this fic. I'm glad  
you all like it. For those of you who want to know, this fic has no  
definite end, and will be episodic. I also have a very definite way I want  
the characters to work out together, so I will not be taking any  
suggestions as to who gets paired up with who. :) And, as one of the  
biggest Ranma/Akane get-together fans out there, I will not be pairing  
Ranma up with anybody from the Daria universe. Sorry folks!   
  
Also, I'm sure some people want to know what the New Mexico reference was  
about in my last installment. Daria was originally seen on Bevis and  
Butthead, a show based on the real Highland High School, which is in  
Albuquerque, NM. It was the high school that the creators came from. (My  
mom went there.) And no, I don't know what state Lawndale is in.   
  
I apologize if Tom seems a little OOC in this chapter. I haven't seen any  
eps with him, and I only saw the very end of the movie.   
  
As for those of you who are waiting for the other Ranma characters to show  
up, well, just wait and see! :) I won't put them in this installment, but  
they WILL show up later.   
  
Thanks for reading.   
  
***  
Chapter 2  
Pizza What?  
***  
  
Mr. O'Niel was his usual palsy walsy self today.   
  
Mr. O'Niel: I'd like to introduce our new exchange student, Ranma Saotome.  
Ranma, why don't you tell us a little bit about your home town?   
  
Ranma: It's full of crazed psychos who either want to kill me or marry me.  
Some people want both. And there's about two thousand different types of  
wrestling and martial arts. The only thing that hasn't happened there is  
an alien invasion.   
  
(Somewhere in space, two aliens in a flying saucer trade photos of the  
Jusenkyo victims.)   
  
Mr. O'Niel: My, don't you have an interesting life? Now, everyone, please  
turn to page 348 in your literature books.   
  
Students give each other wierd looks. Is Mr. O'Niel really that dense?   
  
Jodie poked Ranma in the back to get his attention.   
  
Jodie: Hey there. I hear your staying with Daria.   
  
Ranma: It's nothing like THAT.   
  
Jodie: Whoa! I didn't mean THAT! She's already got a boyfriend.   
  
Ranma: *whew*  
  
Jodie: I just wanted to say, welcome to the school. And don't worry, there  
are at least five normal people in this school.   
  
Ranma: Tell me about it. I came here thinking I'd get away from home and  
start living in a town with more normal people. I'd say that five is only  
one less than at home.   
  
Jodie: Sorry we couldn't do better. I'm starting to think you were telling  
the truth about your hometown back there.   
  
Ranma: Please. DON'T ASK!   
  
Jodie: Ouch.   
  
***  
  
Later, in the hallway.....   
  
***  
  
Ranma: Finally, the school day's over.   
  
Ranma wrings out his........or should I say her hair.   
  
Jane: Hey, you're the martial artist, you're supposed to be the attentive  
one. I can't believe you walked right through that sprinkler.   
  
Ranma: Oh, rub it in, will ya?   
  
Daria: You sure have a way with Murphy's law. Anyway, I suppose we'll have  
to tell my parents about this. They wouldn't know what was going on if  
some unknown girl walked into the house on her own, would they?   
  
Ranma: I guess so.   
  
Jane: Pizzaria, Twelve O'Clock!   
  
***  
  
Sandi: Alright, here's the plan. We go into the pizza place, and survey  
the boys. Then we meet at Quinn's house to determine their personality  
types. Remember, for the sake of the the study, only survey guys from our  
school. Then we will determine which personality types are cuter.   
  
Rest of fashion club: Right!   
  
They enter.   
  
***  
  
Ranma, who has changed back to his "normal" self, sat down at the table,  
where Jane and Daria were already attacking the Monster size pepperoni  
pizza laid out in front of them.   
  
Jane: You like Pizza, Ranma?   
  
Ranma: Sure.   
  
Jane: Well, dig in.   
  
Tom chose that moment to appear out of nowhere.   
  
Tom: Hey Daria! How's it going?   
  
Jane(muttering): Great. Just what I need.   
  
Daria: Hello, Tom. Meet Ranma. Ranma, Tom.   
  
Tom: Hey, you're that new exchange student. Jane, is this your new  
boyfriend?   
  
Ranma screeched to a halt as God pressed the Panic/Pause button in Ranma's  
brain.   
  
Jane: Uh..............   
  
Ranma: NO!!! Um.........I mean........no, she's not my girlfriend. I'm  
already engaged.   
  
Tom: You mean you're engaged to her already?   
  
Ranma: ACK! No! You don't understand.   
  
Tom: It's alright! I'm just kidding!   
  
But Ranma had already fallen face first into the pizza plate. Daria and  
Jane stared at Tom.   
  
Tom: What did I say?   
  
Daria: He had a rough first day of school. Care to sit down?   
  
Tom: Sure.   
  
Just then the table was approached by Sandi.   
  
Sandy: Hey Quinn's cousin...whatever. Why is that exchange student face  
down in the pizza? Did your lack of fashion sense kill him?   
  
Daria: Nah, he's just had a rough day.   
  
Jane: Stress. It's a killer.   
  
Sandi's gaze turns to Tom.   
  
Sandi: Hello, I represent the Lawndale High fashion club. Would you like  
to take a survey?   
  
***  
  
About 10 minutes later, after the fashion club had left, Ranma was busy  
wiping pizza sauce off his face. Tom was......having his actions  
questioned.   
  
Daria: You know, you didn't have to fake ALL the answers.   
  
Tom: And let her do strange things to my good name?   
  
Jane: I wonder how long it will take her to figure out that your name  
isn't Seymore Butts?   
  
Daria: Or that your favorite food isn't prickly pear?   
  
Jane: Or that your parents aren't from the planet Krypton?   
  
Daria: Or that your Grandma doesn't race against cows?   
  
Tom: Hey, all she did was take a survey. She didn't say I had to answer  
the questions TRUTHFULLY.   
  
Ranma finished, putting the last of a pile of napkins on his plate.   
  
Ranma: So where'd she go, anyway?   
  
Jane: Said she had to go to the bathroom. She said if you were awake by  
then, you'd be the next person for her survey.   
  
Daria: I never should have given Quinn that personality type book. I have  
created a whole club of monsters.   
  
Ranma: You mean they weren't monsters before?   
  
Jane: He's a fast learner.   
  
Tom: All I want to know is exactly what her questions have to do with  
personality?   
  
Ranma: Seems they had more to do with it than your answers to them.   
  
Tom: Bet you couldn't come up with a more outrageous one, and have her  
believe it.   
  
Ranma Saotome was not one to turn down a challenge.   
  
Ranma: You're on!   
  
Sandi finally exited the bathroom and approached the table once more.   
  
Sandi: Hey, um, exchange student guy.....whatever. Would you like to take  
a survey?   
  
Ranma: Sure. Why not?   
  
Sandi: Name?   
  
Ranma: Benan Jerry.   
  
Sandi: Occupation?   
  
Ranma: Used Moped Salesman.   
  
Sandi: Hobby?   
  
Ranma: Creating glass sculptures of Issac Newton.   
  
Daria(whispering): You know something Jane? I think it's about time we  
checked out your guillotine blueprints.   
  
Jane(whispering): Alright. Let's ditch the guys and leave them to their  
antics.   
  
***  
Outside of the restaurant:  
***  
  
Daria: I have come to a conclusion. The Fashion club's servey does prove  
something about personalities.   
  
Jane: And that is?   
  
Daria: All *men* are created equal.   
  
Jane: I'm so glad I'm from the female species.   
  
***  
Thus endeth Chapter 2. Just like I promised.  



	3. Where are you going? Where have you been...

Where the Wild Students Are  
fanfic by Kathryn Grover  
***  
Disclaimer: You've heard this all before. Niether Daria nor  
Ranma is mine, and if they were, you don't think I'd be  
working at an amusement park this summer, do you? Hmmm. Need food.  
  
Uh, *snicker* all characters from other forms of media do not belong to   
me, and are used for parody purposes only. :)  
  
***  
  
Notes: I know I haven't worked on this for awhile, but I've  
been reading more fanfic than contributing. I'm also using the  
Tomb Raider level editor to create a sort of "Living Fanfic"  
that will allow Lara to journey to Jusenkyo! Stay tuned.  
  
Those of you who don't know who Saffron is, or what the Umisenken is, put   
those stupid anime tapes down and START READING THE COMIC BOOKS!!!!!!!!!!   
  
This little episode here has no real plot. It's just the arrival of Ryoga,   
Ranma's curse discovered, etc.  
  
Oh, and I sincerely apologize for the beginning of this episode. I realize   
that some of you will be in a state of shock. I also realize that some   
will want to kill me. (Not like you could! I'd kick your head off. :) )   
But I realize most of all that SOMEBODY out there will get a laugh out of   
this, simply from imagining such a scene. And now, please enjoy my newest   
installment of the fanfic with more one-liners than an episode of MST3K,   
"Where the Wild Students Are!"  
  
Language Orange Barrels:  
  
() Japanese.  
ICQ messages.  
  
***  
Chapter Three  
Where are you going? Where have you been? What the heck were you doing   
there?  
***  
  
Jane: Again?  
  
Daria: Correct. Upchuck once again caught our little exchange  
student off guard after he'd been hit by a sprinkler during  
gym class.  
  
Jane: I really think you need to bring a camera to that class.  
So, what was it this time? Dismemberment? Public Humiliation?  
Iron Maiden?  
  
Daria: Nah, he didn't get the chance this time. The other  
students, or at least the male ones were crowding around   
asking for a demonstration of Ranma's shape-shifting ability.  
  
Jane: In other words, everybody in school now knows about Ranma,  
*except* for Upchuck?   
  
Daria: Correct. He's just too stupid to figure it out. Either  
that or he has a thing for hermaphrodites.  
  
Jane: Which will make him even less desireable around the school  
population. What about Ranma getting found out though? Sheesh, it   
took our fellow classmates only a month to figure it out. How's he  
taking it?  
  
Daria: Judging by his reaction to my easily amused classmates,  
he's probably hiding somewhere.  
  
Jane: By the way, how'd your parents take it?   
  
Daria: Well, let's just say that my easily amused Dad scared him into the   
closet for about three hours, until Mom subdued him. Then our little   
exchange student just kinda dissappeared for awhile.  
  
Jane: This could be the basis of a new TV game show........  
  
Daria: A game show version of "Where's Waldo?" perhaps?  
  
Jane: Uh, Daria?  
  
Daria decided she did not like the look on Jane's face.  
  
Daria: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Jane: I really wish you hadn't said that line about "Where's Waldo?".  
  
Daria: And why's that?  
  
Jane: Look behind you.  
  
Daria turned to see, a figure approaching, wearing jeans, loafers, a red   
striped shirt and matching hat, and a pair of aviator's sunglasses. Some   
students stared for a bit, others laughed, but hey, this was Lawndale   
after all. So many wierd things had happened so far, that seeing Waldo   
appear in a crowd wasn't very unlikely. So attention was turned back to   
whatever the students had been doing beforehand.  
  
"Waldo" sat at the table.  
  
"Waldo": Is the coast clear?  
  
Jane groaned. Daria slapped her forehead.  
  
Daria: Alright, Ranma, ditch the hat and sunglasses before we have to hurt   
you.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in Southern California:  
  
***  
  
Two men sat at a campsite, drinking tea. They had crossed paths on a   
mountain hike, and had decided to sit and talk about their travels.  
  
Ryoga: Yeah, it's this little problem I have. I'm always getting lost.  
  
Waldo: Really? Me too! Only somehow, people always seem to find me........  
  
***  
  
That night, back in Lawndale in the living room of the house where Daria   
resides................  
  
Ranma: You sure this will work?  
  
Daria: Trust me. They'll never recognize you. You can resume your original   
fashion statement when the excitement dies down.   
  
Jane then entered the room with a few bags.  
  
Jane: Alright, I borrowed some of my brother's normal-looking clothes. You   
know? The ones he never wears? He even says Ranma can keep them.  
  
Jane took a second look.  
  
Daria: Alright, just set them on the bed.  
  
Ranma: What are you two doing?  
  
Daria: Relax.  
  
She fastened another rubber band.  
  
Daria: Alright, done.   
  
Jane: Alright, Ranma, could you put this shirt on, then go ahead and look   
in the mirror.  
  
Ranma was afraid to look, but did. His hair was in cornrows. Hardly the   
hairdo he expected. The navy-colored shirt and bluejeans made him look   
like........like...........like somebody who wasn't him. This would take   
some getting used to..... The jeans were held up by a braided belt, so   
that he would have more room for adjustment if the curse was triggered.  
  
This would take some getting used to.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga stumbled through the tunnel, wondering where he was, and, as   
usual, blaming Ranma for his location, wherever that was.  
  
Holding up his map (sideways, of course) he finally decided that he had   
taken the wrong turn at Albuquerque. He was proven right after he found   
that he'd dug himself right into the aquifer under the city.  
  
There was a loud rumble as a tower of water shot up into the sky, and   
P-Chan was propelled to who-knows-where.  
***  
  
The next day....  
  
***  
  
Ranma: Are you SURE this is going to work?  
  
Jane: Trust us. By radically changing your appearance, we make you   
completely invisible to every idiot at school.   
  
Daria: And you'll be avoided by the fashion club.   
  
Ranma shivered at the thought of the fashion club. The second they heard   
about his curse, they chased him down and tried to teach him about female   
fashion. Even Sandi knew.......... Ugh.  
  
Jane: Hey, did they ever give up on that personality type thing?  
  
Daria: Luckily, for the sake of my sanity, they have. Well, look. There's   
Kevin. Time to test out your new identity.  
  
Kevin walked up, looking as oblivious as ever.   
  
Kevin: Hey Daria, have you seen that exchange student kid?? We wanna make   
him our Mascot.  
  
Daria: I think I saw him running in the direction of the science lab.  
  
Kevin: Cool, thanks!  
  
Ranma stared.  
  
Ranma: Was that for real?  
  
Jane: Hey, we tried to tell you. Our school is full of idiots. Now let's   
get to class.  
  
***  
  
La la la la la!  
  
***  
  
As the game cube lifted above the city, two figures emerged.  
  
Andraia: Well, then. Wonder where we landed this time?  
  
Matrix: No idea.  
  
Another figure stumbled through an alleyway, growling in frustration.  
  
Ryoga: WHERE THE *beep* AM I NOW?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Andraia: Gee, ya think he's lost?  
  
Matrix: I guess you could say that. Nice haircut though......  
  
***  
  
Lunchtime: The height of the day for many a high school student in our   
world.  
  
Sandi had been watching Ranma as he ate with Daria and Jane, though she   
didn't realize it was Ranma at the time.  
  
She secretly wondered why so many boys were starting to hang around   
Quinn's Cousin and Jane now. What secrets did they have? What exactly did guys   
like about them?  
  
Hmm, where did the exchange student go?  
  
As possible as it was for Sandi to think, she began to ponder.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga spends a lot of his spare time digging.  
  
Of course, how else does one as lost as he travel? Especially when he   
knows so many special techniques of the construction industry? Put simply,   
he is the champion of diggers.  
  
The only problem is, he had no idea which way he was digging.  
  
In frustration, he screamed and pointed upward.  
  
***  
  
Ranma: Do you two hear a rumbling sound?  
  
Jane: Do you smell fish?  
  
Daria: Oh, Ranma got a package of snack food sent to him by his fiance   
yesterday.   
  
Ranma: Squid Jerky! Want some?  
  
Jane: Um, no thanks.  
  
Daria: With the stories you've told, I'm surprised you'd accept food from   
her.  
  
Ranma: Customs wouldn't allow any of her "home cooking" to be sent here.   
  
Jane: Huh. I guess our government's good for *something*.  
  
Daria: Do you hear a rumbling sound?  
  
The whole cafeteria begins to shake. Screams of "EARTHQUAKE!" are heard   
as students cower under the lunch tables. A nice "Kaboom" is heard as a   
hole appears in the floor. And who should climb out but........  
  
Ranma: Ryoga!  
  
Ryoga looks up.   
  
Ryoga: (Who said that?)  
  
Ranma: (It's me, Ryoga. It's Ranma.)  
  
Ryoga: (Ranma? What are you doing in Limbo? And what happened to your   
hair?)  
  
Ranma: (Limbo? You really HAVE seen Hell, haven't you? You're in the   
United States, moron! Speak English!)  
  
Ryoga: You mean like this?  
  
Ranma: Yes!   
  
Ryoga: So, Ranma, tell me. If this is the United States, what the heck are   
you doing here?  
  
Daria and Jane are busy elsewhere surveying the situation. The students,   
for the most part, are still hiding under the tables. Probably waiting for   
aftershocks. Ranma leads Ryoga over toward the table, just as the Janitor   
runs into the cafeteria, and screams in agony upon seeing the hole.   
  
Ranma: Daria, Jane, this is Ryoga. He's the only person I know who really   
could get lost in a paper bag.  
  
Ryoga responds by bapping Ranma on the head. He then turns to Daria and   
Jane.  
  
Ryoga: Um, hi.  
  
Ranma: Ryoga has absolutely no sense of direction, so we never know where   
he'll end up. Somehow, he always manages to find me though.  
  
Daria: Would this have anything to do with the Waldo costume yesterday?  
  
Ryoga: Who's Waldo?  
  
Jane: Say, mind telling me how you made that hole in the floor? Looks   
pretty interesting.  
  
Ryoga: Oh, that? Just a little trick I do. Wanna see me do it again?  
  
Jane: Actually, I would.  
  
Ryoga pokes the ground with his finger, and a small crater forms as he   
uses his breaking point technique. The janitor faints.  
  
An announcement is made over the PA: May I have your attention please?   
Several pipes in the boiler room have bursted, and some wierd new tunnels   
have appeared near the basement. We are closing the school for repairs.   
Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
Jane: Cool. That could come in handy.  
  
Ranma: Come on, Ryoga. I'll buy you a pizza and tell you what's been going   
on.   
  
Ranma practically drags Ryoga out the door.  
  
Jane: Hmmm. I like that guy.  
  
Daria: You seem to like the foriegn types.  
  
Jane: What are you talking about? I just want his help with my new   
sculpture! He's like human dynamite!  
  
***  
  
Ryoga: So you got sent on an exchange program, your host family includes   
two girls, one acts like kuno, the other has no love interest in you   
whatsoever?  
  
Ranma: That pretty much says it. In fact I hang around with her boyfriend   
alot. He's a cool guy.   
  
Ryoga: You still haven't told me about your new hairdo.  
  
Ranma: Ugh, those crazy girls insisted on doing it. The people at school   
found out about the curse, and they said it'd hide me from the stupider   
people in the school.  
  
Ryoga: Does it work?  
  
Ranma: To an extent. Anybody with half a brain has been teasing me all   
day. Same stuff I went through at Furinken, without the idiots asking me   
to be some kind of mascot, or pouring water on me every chance they get.  
  
Ryoga notices that Ranma's hanging his head a bit at this point.  
  
Ryoga: Well, at least there's no Kuno, right? And you haven't been swamped   
with date requests, right?  
  
Ranma: Daria's sister left me alone after she found I was engaged. It's   
mostly quiet, with one exception.  
  
Ryoga: And that is?  
  
Ranma: Allow me to demonstrate.  
  
Ranma takes a water glass and dumps it over his head. Suddenly, out of   
nowhere, Upchuck appears.  
  
Upchuck: Rrrrrrrroowww! My firey haired beauty, how about a date?  
  
*POW*  
  
Ranma: See what I mean?  
  
***  
  
Later that night  
  
***  
  
Jane is outside her house, pondering. In her back yard is a very large   
boulder, about two stories tall. 50 dollars to the person who guesses where it   
came from and how she got it so quickly. In her hand is a calculus book,   
in the other, a calculator.  
  
Jane: Let's see, would a highly explosive blast look better on this side   
or this side?  
  
Occasionally, she marks a point on the rock.  
  
***  
  
Sandi was still sitting at that lunch table, pondering.   
  
***  
  
Quinn was deciding which shade of lipstick she should wear tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Saffron was somewhere in China, arranging all his Hotwheels cars on the   
floor where Kiima was sure to walk on them.   
  
While he was occupied, Pinky and the Brain were attempting to steal the   
Kinjakan which would enable them to dehydrate UN leaders and therefore   
take over the world.  
  
Their plans ended quickly when Saffron stepped on them while obtaining the   
Kinjakan to heat up his little toy cars to give an extra kick to his   
practical joke.  
  
***  
  
Daria was doing homework in front of the TV.  
  
TV announcer: Crazy meglomaniac evolutions of the human race living on   
mountaintops, hidden from the rest of the world? They're anything but   
angelic! Tribes of psychotic bird people, tonight on Sick Sad World.  
  
Daria: Now that show is really starting to go overboard.  
  
***  
  
Akane woke up that morning, and sat at her desk to check her e-mail.  
  
Akane really liked her new computer, which she had bought using money from   
a summer job. Now she'd never have to use Nabiki's again.  
  
She was still a little jealous (not to mention mad) at Ranma. He'd worked   
as a waitress (yes waitress) over the summer at Ucchan's. It wasn't Ukyo   
that had made her mad, this time. It was the huge amount of tips he had   
gotten!   
  
From the tips, he bought a laptop, with all the bells and whistles. She'd   
never thought of Ranma to be the computer type.................  
  
Akane laughed at herself. Of all the things she could be jealous of Ranma   
for, it had to be his computer.   
  
Computer: User is online!  
  
Akane sighed as "Horsie" appeared at the top of her ICQ list.   
  
Computer: UH OH!  
  
Akane sighed in half-amusement and shook her head while cliking the   
message.  
  
Ranma: You'll never guess who showed up today.  
  
Akane: Kuno? It wouldn't surprise me.  
  
Ranma: Don't say that. You'll jinx it. I don't need HIM here, because   
there's this dork who's just like him. :P  
  
Akane: Okay then, who?  
  
Ranma: Ryoga. He dug right in through the school lunchroom floor. :)  
  
Akane: LOL. Let me guess, lost again?  
  
Ranma: No kidding, he thought he was in Limbo!  
  
Akane: Now, you're not being mean to him, are you?  
  
Ranma: Nah, bought him a pizza. We just talked about stuff.  
  
Akane: Is he still there?  
  
Ramma: Nope. Turned my back to pay for the pizza and he was gone.   
He's probably on the moon or something looking for a bathroom.  
  
Akane: *sigh* Anything else going on?  
  
Ranma: The people at school figured out my curse after only two days.   
Ugh.  
  
Akane: Ouch. How?  
  
Ranma: I don't know. Either the people here are smarter, or they just   
have more sprinklers.  
  
Akane: Probably the sprinklers.  
  
Ranma: Well, I'm turning in. Goodnight.  
  
Akane: Goodnight?  
  
Ranma: Time zone difference, Akane.  
  
Akane: Right then. Good morning. :)   
  
"Horsie" was soon back in the offline list. Akane went back to checking   
e-mail.  
  
***  
  
Ranma closed the laptop, ready to go to bed, but remembered that Quinn was   
playing loud "created band" music again last night. Something had to be   
done.  
  
Opening the window, he slipped out.  
  
***  
  
Quinn didn't know what the Umisenken was. All she knew was when she went   
to turn on her sterio, the power cord was gone.  
  
***  
  
Daria found the power cord under her pillow with a note:  
  
"Keep this thing FAR away from your sister!"  
  
***  
  
Thus endeth another day! Goodnight Lawndale!  
  
La la la la la!  
  
***  
  
I know I know. I got a LITTLE silly this time. :) I really should sleep   
more, eh? 


End file.
